ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Cosmos (character)
Ultraman Cosmos is one of the Ultras in the Ultraman Cosmos Series.He can also combine with Ultraman Justice to form Ultraman Legend. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) An alien being who guards the Earth, he followed the vile Baltan through space as it tried to make its way toward Earth. Meeting up with it and quickly fighting it, the giants clashed. Fighting for hours and trading blows, soon both warriors fell from the sky. While Baltan would continue his own battles, Cosmos was wounded and out of power. On death’s bed, it seemed the hero was done for until a small boy discovered him. Musashi Haruno managed to revive the hero by reflecting sun light into the lamp on its head. Revived, Cosmos took the young boy for a ride over the landscape before giving him a small gem that contained the power of the hero. During Baltan’s raid on the city, Musashi tried desperately to transform but couldn’t. He was forced to watch as the alien destroyed all in his path. Later on, after Baltan was awoken by Sharks’ jets, Musashi managed to call on the giant and use his power. The blue and silver guardian fought the insect-like Baltan to a stand still until the creature morphed into Neo-Baltan. After being attacked by this new form, Cosmos called on the strength of Corona! In this form, Ultraman Cosmos was able to thwart the invader and overpower it. Using the Naybuster Ray, he finally dealt the final blow and put the invader down. Then, the Neo-baltan finally know his wrong-doings just to let his off-spring to have a stable planet to live on and now it becomes impossible because he tried to take over the by force out of his rage, and he killed himself in grief. After the body was recovered by Child Baltans, the Earth was safe again. Ultraman Cosmos (Series) When a new villain fell on the Earth in the form of the Chaos Organisms and infected Ridorias, Ultraman Cosmos returned to the Earth. Uniting with the now adult Musashi, the pair joined forces in secret. Cosmos would appear to face countless enemies, destroying some and freeing others. Facing down lines of chaos monsters and new invaders, this new line of attackers seemed endless. Even worse is when the Chaos Organisms began unleashing even stronger Chaos Headers, such as Everlease and Mebut, on the world. Unable to contend with them in just Luna and Corona modes, Cosmos awoken his third transformation: Eclipse form. Now able to take on virtually anything, the guardian of the Earth was confronted with more creatures of chaos and even Chaos Ultraman and its evolution, Chaos Ultraman Calamity. The battles, however, would end on the moon, or so it seemed. Defeated by Chaos Darkness, the hero separated from Musashi as his power ran out. He appeared soon after, still weakened, to save Musashi. Unable to fight back as the fiend readied its next attack, Musashi voluntarily joined with the hero yet again to defeat the chaos. Using his Luna Shootless on the evilest evil, the Chaos Organisms were killed off and Chaos Darkness turned into an angel-like entity. Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet (2002) The Earth was freed of chaos and Musashi and Cosmos again went their separate ways, but fate wouldn’t keep them apart for long. While investigating an alien world, Musashi found himself in the middle of a battle between Scorpis and the Space Corona Mode of Cosmos. The hero managed to defeat the insect-like monster, but wouldn’t return to Earth right away. Musashi, now a member of Team SEA, begged the hero to return after the Rayja were conquered. The hero obliged and came down, devastating the hordes of Scorpis. The leader of the invasion watched on angrily and came in for his own battle, ready to take the planet on his own. Sandros devastated the hero, using its energy blasts and telekinesis to throw the giant around as if he were nothing. However, an ally of Cosmos was about to arrive. Attacking the fiend from the rear, Ultraman Justice delivered Cosmos some energy, recharging the hero as they two rose up to take on the creature side-by-side. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the monster, the two warriors were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolish stopped to charge up a fire ball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) The Earth was saved yet again, but an unexpected threat would take on the Earth next. As a hostile alien force moved in on Earth, Cosmos was there to fend it off. While in a battle with two Gloker Pawns, the hero was reunited with Ultraman Justice, but this encounter would go much different than their last. Justice revived the two machines with energy and attacked Cosmos, taking down the Earth’s guardian. The Earth was now exposed to Justice and the Gloker robots, but the Earth’s kaiju wouldn’t sit back and let everything get destroyed! Despite their bravery, even the monsters could thwart the invaders. Ultraman Justice, however, would eventually regain his love for humanity and, in the midst of the final battle against Gloker Endra, Cosmos would be revived and would grow into an even stronger form: Future Mode. The two giants challenged the machine head-on, and after recharging Justice, the two managed to finally bring down the juggernaut! But the war wasn’t over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend. The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. defeated the alien threat, after legend's job was done he turned back into Cosmos and Justice. After that the two continued to guard the earth. Ultraman Saga Cosmos is set to return in the new film, Ultraman Saga. He will fuse with Ultraman Zero and Dyna to make Ultraman Saga. Statics Powers/Abilities Luna mode Height: 154 feet Mass: 42,000 tons Flight Speed: Mach 7 Space Flight Speed: Very Fast Running Speed: Mach 2 Powers: * Luna Shootless: Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Luna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. * Energy Blasts: While in Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. * Teleport Beam: Ultraman Cosmos can emit a beam that will teleport immobile objects to a secure location from his hand. * Cool Mist: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can spray a cool mist from his hands that can drop the hottest of monster temperatures. * Bubble: Ultraman Cosmos can emit a harm-free beam from his hands that will trap a monster inside a protective bubble and allow him to fly it to whatever destination. * Reverse Spike: Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, known as the Reverse Spike, that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. He can also push this beam forward, using it to force an opponent’s beam back into them. It can also collapse onto a monster, blocking off the air supply until the energy vanishes. * Duster Hologram: Ultraman Cosmos can create a hologram made of light when needed. If an opponent is drawn to the hologram, and touches it, their body will begin to turn into dust. * Spin Block: By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. * Heal: If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. * Transform: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can change into his Corona Mode, a mode specifically to battle against opponents who can not be reasoned with or calmed down. He can also change into Space Corona, Skeleton, and Future Modes if needed. He can also transform his body into a blue orb and enter electronics, allowing him to move around within them and follow the plug-ins. He can also change his size from giant to human and back again when needed. *Spacium Beam (Ultraman Densetsu (2002) only) : He uses his spacium beam to attack the sky monster along with the other Ultras. He will possibly use it to attack Zetton from Ultraman Saga. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. First Appearance: Ultraman Cosmos (Entire Series, 2001 – 2002) Other Appearances: Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001), Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet (2002), Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003), Ultraman Saga (2012) Corona Mode Height: 154 feet Mass: 42,000 tons Flight Speed: Mach 9 Space Flight Speed: Very Fast Running Speed: Mach 2.5 Powers: * Naybuster Ray: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. If an opponent is able to survival the attack, they will also be pushed back hundreds of yards and plowed through anything behind them. * Prominence Ball: A large ball of fire that Ultraman Cosmos, in his Corona Mode, can charge up and fire from his hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. * Luna Shootless: Like in his Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can also fire the Luna Shootless in Corona Mode. Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. * Energy Blasts: While in Corona Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. * Reverse Spike: Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, known as the Reverse Spike, that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. He can also push this beam forward, using it to force an opponent’s beam back into them. It can also collapse onto a monster, blocking off the air supply until the energy vanishes. * Heal: If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. * Transform: The Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode or into Eclipse Mode when merge with Musashi as needed. He can also change his size from giant to human and back again when needed. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Eclipse Mode Height: 154 feet Mass: 42,000 tons Flight Speed: Mach 19 Space Flight Speed: Very Fast Running Speed: Mach 3 Powers: * Cosmium Beam: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill the Chaos Organisms within a monster’s body and continue out the other side. It has enough power to also destroy some of the strongest monsters in just one hit. * Golden Light Barrier: Ultraman Cosmos, when in Eclipse Mode, can create a barrier of golden light that can collect the energy of an opponent’s attacks and then send it straight back. He can shoot this barrier forward, forcing Chaos Organisms out of an opponents body or cutting enemy ships in half * Spin Block: By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. * Heal: If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Miracluna Mode Height: 154 feet Mass: 42,000 tons Flight Speed: Not Available Running Speed: Not Available Powers: *Luna Shootless: Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Miracluna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. Space Corona Mode Height: 154 feet Mass: 42,000 tons Flight Speed: Fast Space Flight Speed: Very Fast Running Speed: Very Fast Powers: * Space Naybuster Ray: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Space Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. * Transform: The Space Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode when needed. Also can transform into Eclipse Mode when merge with Musashi Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Skeleton Corona Mode Height: 154 feet Mass: 42,000 tons Flight Speed: Not Available Running Speed: Not Available Powers : None Future Mode Height: 154 feet Mass: 42,000 tons Flight Speed: Very Fast Space Flight Speed: Very Fast Running Speed: Very Fast Powers: * Cosmium Beam: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Future Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force and also combine with Justice’s Dagrium Ray to make an even stronger attack. * Energy Shield: When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can put up an energy shield that can block attacks. * Energy Transfer: If an ally is low in energy, Ultraman Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. * Combine: Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can combine with Ultraman Justice to form the super strong Ultraman Legend. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Category:Ultraman Cosmos Heroes Category:2001 Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens